gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E Characters
This is a list of characters for Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E. Wasaobi High School Gunpla Committee Seigfried Drei Elizabeth Kennedy :Main Gunpla: CB-001.5E 1.5 Gundam Eirene :Other Gunpla: GX-9900 Gundam X; XXXG-01W Wing Gundam Elizabeth Kennedy is the main protagonist of the series and the sister of both, Ash and Shino Kennedy. She is a shy young woman who has been a fan of Gundam and Gunpla who moved to Japan with her sister in the beginning of the story to participate in the Gunpla Grand Prix. Shizuka Amane :Main Gunpla: RX-0/V Unicorn Gundam Valiant :Other Gunpla: RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Shizuka Amane is Elizabeth's best friend and one of her most valued allies. She is an avid fan of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn and its titular mobile suit. She is also friends with Aoi Shiroyama, who is the girlfriend of Ash Kennedy, Elizabeth's older brother. Alexandra Metzger :Gunpla: SMX-107 Bawoo Zwei; CB-001.5E 1.5 Gundam Eirene Alexandra Metzger is a student from Germany, she moved to Japan after her parents found a new job in the country. She became fascinated with Gunpla during her teenage years and became a fan of Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ and the Qubeley line of mobile suits. She eventually becomes Jake Zimmerman's girlfriend prior to the beginning of the Gunpla Grand Prix. Ryo Mushisaiya :Gunpla: GNW-X08 Gundam Throne Acht Ryo Mushisaiya is a young man that Elizabeth met at Wasaobi High School. He is a regular at the Flynn Gundam Hobby Store who was first shown as one of the many fans of the Gundam Throne line of Gunpla figures, but is usually a constant annoyance to Emily Flynn, the store's owner, often causing her to kick him out of her store. He was invited to join Seigfried Drei by Elizabeth, who he would later develop a relationship with. Jin Yamazaki :Gunpla: SXG-01DX Gundam Deathscythe Agnus Jin Yamazaki is a support crew member for Seigfried Drei. He specializes in tactical plans and Gunpla blueprints for the team, but he also participates in Gunpla battles every now and then. As the series progresses, he eventually became unaware of Shizuka's feelings for him. Douglas Pereira :Gunpla: RX-78-2C Gundam Corvine Douglas Pereira is a talented Gunpla fighter hailing from Brazil. He is the older brother to two sisters who join the team as its sixth and final member. Albatross Signas Ash Kennedy :Gunpla: RGZ-95/IZ ReZEL "Izanagi"; AGN-X07/S Arios Gundam Sigma Ash Kennedy is the older brother of Elizabeth and Shino Kennedy and the boyfriend of Hannah Flores; whom he met prior to the Grand Prix. Despite graduating from high school two years prior to the events of the series, he is still part of the school's Gunpla committee; serving as its vice president, and the leader of Albatross Signas. Jake Zimmerman :Gunpla: F91BD Gundam F91 Blue Destiny Jake Zimmerman is Ash's friend and rival during his high school days. He is often shown to be a cold and aloof individual who often cares less about the feelings of others, but later shows another side of himself as the series progresses. Aoi Shiroyama Aoi Shiroyama is a friend of Ash Kennedy (who is also her love interest) and Jake Zimmerman, and a childhood friend of Shizuka Amane. She is usually soft-spoken, calm, and reserved; but is also one of the "more attractive girls" in the school. Xavier Dunn :Gunpla: ASMF-X42V Destiny Gundam "Valvrave" Xavier Dunn is Samantha Dunn's older brother and a fan of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and the sequel's titular mobile suit. Serina Arikawa Serina Arikawa is a Gunpla builder and occasional fighter of mixed Japanese and Swedish descent. She is mostly seen as support crew for Albatross Signas, often reviewing the team's Gunpla units before finalization, but she also has her own combat abilities as a Build fighter. Monica Pereira :Gunpla: MSZ-06S Zeta Gundam Sparrow Monica Pereira is the shy but cheerful younger sister of Douglas Pereira. She is the sixth member of Albatross Signas and a friend of Aoi and Serina. Rising Ravens Shino Kennedy :Gunpla: CB-000XG/C-IZ Reborns Gundam "Izanami" Shino Kennedy is the adoptive sister of both, Ash and Elizabeth Kennedy who is cheerful and upbeat with a rather ditzy nature. She is an only child who was originally orphaned shortly following the death of her parents, but was found by Ash and Elizabeth's parents, who would later adopt her. Samantha Dunn Samantha Dunn is the younger sister of Xavier and one of the support crew members for the Rising Ravens. She is part of the team's support crew, often assisting Shino and Chiaki with repairs for their Gunpla units. Chiaki Shimokawa :Gunpla: NZ-666X Kshatriya Necro Chiaki Shimokawa is a friend and rival of Shino. Like Shizuka, she is a fan of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, but also a fan of Marida Cruz's mobile suit, the Kshatriya due to its combat prowess. Rumiko Kanzaki :Gunpla: SMR-18X Kämpfer Noire Rumiko Kanzaki is a Gunpla enthusiast and Elizabeth's rival during the first few episodes of the series. She often taunted Elizabeth after she lost her first Gunpla battle against Jake Zimmerman, but their rivalry came to an end and turned to friendship after she lost to Elizabeth in a Gunpla battle. Hitomi Amane :Gunpla: XM-X1/K Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kusanagi; XM-05/K Berga Giros Kagura; NRX-0/Va Unicorn Gundam 02X Banshee Valkyrie Hitomi Amane is Shizuka's younger sister who has a crush on Jake Zimmerman. She is a playful Build fighter who likes to mess around in Gunpla battles, but like her sister, she is also shown to be serious. Madison Cruz :Gunpla: XXXG-I0W1 Wing Gundam Icarus Madison Cruz is an American gunpla fighter who joined Ash and his group as they left for Japan to participate in the Gunpla Grand Prix. Neros Epsilon Cyrus Sliber :Gunpla: EMX-011 Zaku III "Efreet" Cyrus Sliber is the playful and flamboyant leader of Neros Epsilon. He is a french-based Build fighter who is shown to be a fan of the Zaku line of mobile suit, including the not-as-popular Zaku III line. He is often shown to hit on Shino, much to Ash's and Elizabeth's dismay. Jaden Sliber Jaden Sliber is the fraternal twin brother of Cyrus. He is the builder and battle tactician, as well as the more serious and determined of the two brothers, often designing his Gunpla and planning out what tactics Cyrus should use. Jonathan Villers Jonathan Villers is a member of the support crew for Neros Epsilon. He specializes in creating Gunpla for the team, as well as overseeing any tactical plans the fighters use. Joseph Rogers :Gunpla: EGN-000 0 Gundam Neros Joseph Rogers is a student of American and French descent. He is a foreign exchange student at Wasaobi High School hailing from America, as well as a fan of Gundam who usually refuses to follow the latest trends in the Gundam and Gunpla worlds. Yuichi Ishikawa :Gunpla: OZN-00MS2V Tallgeese II Virtue Yuichi Ishikawa is Shino's love interest and Xavier's rival. Vanguard Stargaze Liliana Reyes :Gunpla: VSMS-X6S Zaku II Grau Liliana Reyes is a Build fighter hailing from the Philippines. She is a knowledgeable female who also happens to be the president of the school's Gunpla committee, and the leader of Vanguard Stargaze. She controls her own custom Zaku II based on the design of Char Aznable's with her own colors. Maribelle Takizawa :Gunpla: VSMF-X20A/G Strike Freedom Gundam "Geass" Maribelle Takizawa is the current head of the Takizawa family and the cousin of Ash, Elizabeth, and Shino. Like Ash, she is a graduate of Wasaobi High School and a regular Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme vs. player. Daisuke Shiroyama Daisuke Shiroyama is the younger brother of Hanako and Aoi, and Hitomi Amane's love interest later on in the series. He is also the only male member of Vanguard Stargaze and the "builder" of a tag team with his twin sister. Karin Kimura :Gunpla: NRX-0/Va Unicorn Gundam 02X Banshee Valkyrie (Formerly) Karin Kimura is Shizuka and Hitomi's cousin. Early on in the series, she "suffered" amnesia due to her being kidnapped by the Flana Institute's Joshua Simmons as part of the group's embody testing program. Melissa Zimmerman :Gunpla: RX-78GP02A-SO Gundam "Solanaceae" Melissa Zimmerman is the younger sister of Jake who represents America in the Gunpla Grand Prix. She is a Gundam enthusiast who was studying aboard in Hong Kong until she learned of the Gunpla Grand Prix from her older brother; and while she does not take her brother's stubborn behavior seriously, she still respects him nonetheless. Asami Shiroyama :Gunpla: ASCMS-001X/V Gundam Delta Kai Vermillion Asami Shiroyama is the older twin sister of Daisuke; she serves as the "fighter" in the tag team group with him. Bianca Pereira Bianca Pereira is the youngest of the Pereira siblings hailing from Brazil. She is a versatile fighter who often examines her opponents skills during a Gunpla battle to determine what strategy fits best. Incarnat Vincennes Hannah Flores :Gunpla: MS-06LS Zaku I Shrike Sniper; AGN-X06C Cherudim Gundam Cramoisi Hannah Flores is the leader of Incarnat Vincennes. She is a tournament participant who partakes in the grand prix after transferring to Wasaobi. As the series progresses, she is later revealed to be the daughter of Ash Kennedy and Aoi Shiroyama from the future. Antagonists Flana Institute Joshua Simmons Mentors Ms. Sumeragi :Gunpla: GN-001 Gundam Exia Ms. Sumeragi is a Gunpla battle judge and a retired Build fighter. She is the representative for Seigfried Drei, serving as the mentor for the team. Mr. Macernas :Gunpla: MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Mr. Macernas is the representative and mentor for Albatross Signas. He is a Gunpla tournament referee who, like the Kennedy family, holds a grudge against the Flana Institute, especially Joshua Simmons, whom he has a deep hatred for. He is also the rival of Ms. Sumeragi, having lost to her previously in a Gunpla battle. Hanako Shiroyama Hanako Shiroyama is Ash's childhood friend who often acts like an older sister around him. She is a retired Build fighter who had lost interest in Gunpla battles due to her spending fifteen years away from America to live in the United Kingdom. She is also the older sister of Daisuke; Asami; and Aoi. As the series progresses, she regains interest in Gunpla battles; serving as Shino's mentor. Flynn Gundam Hobby Store Emily Flynn :Gunpla: RX-79(G)Ez-8/A Gundam Ez-8 "Alice" Emily Flynn is the owner of the Flynn Gundam Hobby Store and a versatile Gunpla builder who offers advice and repairs to any damaged Gunpla unit. She previously had a crush on Ash prior to the events of the series, but the two remain good friends. Nicole McClure :Gunpla: RX-78GP01-SI Gundam "Silene" Nicole McClure is one of the employees at the Flynn Gundam Hobby Store, she often stocks up on new Gunpla models once the store receives shipments, but is also shown to participate in free battles with her own custom Gundam GP01. Alice Agafonov :Gunpla: PMX-000/R Reaver Messala Alice Agafonov is a Gunpla fighter from Russia and one of the employees at Emily's store. Category:Build Fighters